Living with Demigods
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: After New Mexico, Darcy swore she'd never talk to Jane Foster again. And now, Jane has called Darcy in for a favour. Loki and Thor are being sent to live in Jane's house, and Jane wants her help. But Darcy won't have any dealings with those people. Until her guilt gets the better of her.
1. Chapter 1: Request

Darcy Lewis hunched over her physics notebook, copying notes off of the Smartboard that was installed into the wall in front of the class. Darcy's college teacher, Ms. Phillips, basically spoke what the notes said.

Darcy's eyes went from her notebook to her phone, which she hid under her desk. "Lewis, keep your eyes on the board!" Ms. Phillips barked at her.

Darcy sighed. _This_ was what she got for six scholarships for the school's political science program? Political theory was the most boring subject _ever_. Even though it was required, she still had no clue why she'd even _bothered_ to go to college anyways. She could've just learned from Jane Foster. She'd already learned enough.

But then Darcy remembered that she wasn't talking to Jane anymore. After the event in Puente Antiguo, the tiny New Mexican town where Darcy had lived until she'd moved to Brooklyn, New York, to go to college, where the six scholarships Jane had given her in order to get her to come along on a stupid storm chase that had resulted in an event that had changed Darcy's life had been to.

Last year, a god named Thor had visited Earth. He had been banished from his home. Hours before they'd officially met, Jane had hit him with the car and Darcy had Taesered him. But he'd been freaking her out! It was what any _sensible_ person would do, rather than let him rampage around in a circle yelling about _hammer_, _Father_, and _Heimdall_.

After that, a whole series of events had unfolded. A giant fire-blasting robot had attacked the tiny town. Thor had died and come back to life to fight for them. But that event had changed Darcy's life forever, and she'd refused to speak to Jane since. She blamed Jane for freaking her out. That event had scared her beyond belief.

And yet, it was a phone call from Jane that came in while the class was note-taking. Darcy excused herself to go into the hallway and snapped, "What?"

"Darcy, I need your help," Jane said.

Darcy started to protest. "Jane, do you really think I owe you any favours after what happened?"

"I know, I know, just listen," Jane requested. "Look, I really need your help. Thor is coming back, and he's bringing Loki with him. He's been banished by his father. He's being forced to live with us to learn _humility_. Though I seriously doubt Loki will ever learn humility, I'm letting him stay at my house. Thor will be here. But I really, really want you to be here."

"I'm not going to have anything to do with those people," Darcy declared. Having Thor and Loki come back, but if Jane was asking her to _live_ with them, that would be the last straw.

"Please," Jane begged her. "I don't want to have to manage them alone."

"No means no, Jane," Darcy snapped. "I don't want anything to do with them, period. I'm sorry, Jane, but I'm not going to get freaked the middle finger out."

"All right," Jane sighed. "Please think about it, Darcy." She hung up after she spoke.

Darcy stalked back into class. _That wasn't the right thing, and you know it_, said a little voice inside her head. She ignored it, of course.


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

Darcy left school at 4:30 after staying an extra hour and a half to complete a leftover test from when she'd taken vacation to visit her mom in Ohio. She pulled out of the student parking lot and turned on the radio. An Adam Lambert song was playing. She drove towards the dorms.

Darcy couldn't stop replaying her conversation with Jane in her mind. Loki, living in a house with his brother, with only Jane to manage them? _That_ was going to be a disaster. One of Darcy's favourite songs by Elize started to play, but she didn't listen. Her mind was going haywire.

She made an unprecedented U-turn and crashed into a telephone pole. Darcy's classmate Delaney's car pulled up beside her. The airbag from the spinning wheel had blown up in Darcy's face.

"Are you okay?" Delaney cried.

"I'm fine," Darcy muttered. "I'm A-Okay."

Darcy popped the airbag and fixed the steering wheel and drove toward Jane's house. Even though she'd told Delaney she was fine, her head still ached. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror. She had a cut above her eye that trickled blood down her face.

Darcy sighed. She really didn't want to go to the hospital, but she'd have to. Besides, getting stitches would only take, like, 10 minutes, and then she'd be out.

Darcy drove into town and went to the hospital. It took 15 minutes to get her stitches done, but her estimate had been close. She drove back home and packed a large suitcase full of things she'd need. She drove to Jane's house and sighed as she knocked on the door.

A blond-haired head poked out of the door. "Hello?" it asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with Demigods

Thor stared at Darcy. He opened the door just a crack further. Jane came to the door. She opened it wide. Her face broke into a huge smile.

"You came!" she cried, and gave Darcy a huge hug.

"You guilt-tripped me," Darcy accused of her.

Jane laughed. She wrapped her arm around Darcy's neck. "Come in!" she exclaimed.

Darcy sighed and rolled her eyes. She was shown to a room where she set her stuff down. She unpacked her suitcase and sorted her clothes into drawers in alphabetical order. Pajamas went in the top drawer, pants underneath, t-shirts went below that, and undergarments/socks went in the very bottom drawer. She then sorted her books in alphabetical order on the bookshelf, starting with Christina Abbey and ending with Marcus Zusak.

Using bookmarks, Darcy organized her homework assignments by subject. Biology went first, and Physics was last. Now that everything was in the order that Darcy liked it in, she needed to let out her frustration. There was an abandoned treadmill in her room. She wondered when Jane had used _that_.

She changed into a pair of short yoga shorts and a yoga top. She put in-ear headphones into her ears and played the Elize song that had been on the radio earlier, and started to work out.

Jane suddenly knocked on the door what seemed like just minutes later. "Darcy, could you come out here for a sec?" she asked. She had a sheepish look on her face.

"What now?" Darcy snapped. "I'm working out here."

"I really need you to come out," said Jane. "Loki's here."

"_Damn_," Darcy muttered. "Gimme a second. I need to change."

So Darcy got back into the jeans, button-up gray sweater, and pink scarf that she'd been wearing before. She took her ponytail out and brushed her hair. It wasn't the best she'd liked to have done, but she'd only had about one minute. If Jane had given her longer, she'd have done better.

Darcy went into the living room. There, looking so absurdly strange in a casual pair of jeans and a gray sweater, was Loki. He looked even more ridiculous because, beside him, his brother wore the usual Asgardian clothing that he'd left in last year. His hammer was aimed at Loki. He looked just as suspicious as Darcy felt.

"Um... your room is this way," Jane said, laughing awkwardly. Darcy only laughed because Loki's appearance was so absurdly ridiculous, it was funny. Loki glared at her.

"How dare you laugh at a god," he barked at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry," she muttered sarcastically. "I didn't get the no-laughing-at-powerless-demigods memo." She laughed again to prove her point. Loki gave her a would-be intimidating death stare. If he'd had power like Thor, but, in the state that Loki was in, it was hard to take anything he said or did serious.

"This way," Jane said loudly.

Darcy smirked at him, and snickered. She glanced at her watch. It was now 5:30. Suddenly, Darcy realized how hungry she was. She went into Jane's kitchen and perused her pantry and fridge. She had the option of cooking some mac 'n' cheese or reheating some leftover ribs.

"I was going to cook that mac 'n' cheese for supper," Jane said, coming up behind Darcy. "I could start it now, if you want."

"Please," said Darcy. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since lunch. And that was five hours ago."

Jane looked at the arm band Darcy had forgotten to take off. "I see they gave you your iPod back," said Jane. When SHIELD had taken Jane's stuff last year, including their backups and the backups of their backups, Erik Selvig's laptop, and Darcy's iPod, Darcy had been extremely upset. She'd just downloaded, like, 30 songs or something. That cost a lot of money!

Twenty minutes later, Thor, looking ready for whatever meal Jane could "concoct," as he'd said, Loki, looking quite pissed, and Darcy, quite hungry, sat around the dinner table. Jane scooped mac 'n' cheese onto everyone's plates. Loki glared at the cheese-coated noodles.

"What is this mortal sustenance?" Loki demanded.

"It's called macaroni," said Jane. "It's good. Try some. I bet you'll like it."

Thor was already halfway done his mac 'n' cheese. Darcy was catching up to him. Loki took one bite of his and spit it out. "It tastes foul," Loki declared. "I prefer soup."

_Loki_ liked _soup_? Darcy wondered. Go figure.

"That's what you've got," Jane said. "If you don't like it, don't eat it. I'm not making anything else."

"I _demand_ soup!" Loki snapped at her.

Thor's hammer shot from the living room into his hand. It was raised above his head. "Never talk to her that way," he growled at Loki.

"I can talk any way I want to!" Loki declared. "I was the king of Asgard!"

Thor brought his hammer down. Loki's chair skidded backward. The hammer landed in Loki's mac 'n' cheese. Thor brought it up. Half of Loki's noodles were stuck to the hammer.

Loki stood up from the table and left the room. Darcy took her plate over to the sink and started to clean the dirty dishes left in the sink. Jane cleaned the mac 'n' cheese that had fallen on the floor. Thor washed a cheese-covered Mjolnir.

Darcy left for her room and Thor for his, leaving Jane, shell-shocked, in the kitchen.


End file.
